


Promises Of The Stars

by Zarsla



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800s, 19th Century, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, American South, Beta/Omega, F/F, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-American Civil War, Racism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsla/pseuds/Zarsla
Summary: In the pre Civil War South in the 1800's, 22 year old Josephin Mary would be a spinster by now if only for the fact that she hasn't presented. And while it's obvious to anyone who spots her she's a beta, there's something that's off. However all seems well until a pair of events happen that send both Josephin and her 20 year old slave Amelia Rose, lives spinning in a spiral that not many saw coming.





	1. Explaining the World

So yeah this is an omegaverse in the south and yes there is slavery.

However this is about the omegaverse, sooooo...

  


Alphas only impregnate others. They have knots all the time and their cocks and knots are bigger than betas. Cocks  are 7 - 10 inches long, with a 2 - 3 inch knot.

Omegas only get pregnant.

Betas can get pregnant or impregnate, however men tend impregnate and women get pregnant. They have knots, they only get the knot  during a rut and their cocks  are 6 - 8 inches long, with a 1 - 2 inch knot. Betas will have only a rut or a heat.

Slaves have waayy higher rates of Alpha/Omega when compared to both their masters and to whites in general.

So:

Slaves - Alphas: 45/ Omegas: 37/ Betas: 18.

Whites - Alphas: 22/Omegas: 21/Betas: 47.

  


Besides that people present at 18-25, where most present at 18-20. Presenting is some what complicated. Basically once in the vicinity of a potential mate you'll have your first heat or rut thus officially an adult and can be married. 

Signs of presenting :

\- possessiveness over potential mates and potential children (eg young children who have not bonded with an adult, typical orphans).

-sexual activity, such as kissing.

-cuddling and snuggling and hugging for long periods of time.

-tiredness (especially those who are going to experience a heat).

-aggressiveness (especially those who are going to experience a rut). 

  


A heat = I want someone with a cock to put it in me now!!!.

A rut = I want to put my cock into someone, now!!!

  


Heats and ruts last about 5 days, give or take 10 hours or around 110 - 130 hours. During this time sex happens in reapeated cycles,  a typical cycle is from 1.5 - 3.5 hours varying on the person/couple. In a cycle first there's sex, until satisfied release, then a short period of sleep, then food and/or bathroom, then it starts over.

  


Alphas have ruts, omegas have heats, most beta females will have heats and most beta men will have ruts however there are some beta women who have ruts and some beta men have heats.

  


  


Basic Culture Norms:

Alpha X Omega and Female Beta X Male Beta are the expected and even pushed for relationships. However Beta Men x Omegas and Alphas X Beta Women are accepted in areas where alphas and/or omegas are low and beta rates are high. Beta Men X Alphas and Beta Females X Omegas are looked down upon and in some areas are even killed, seen as defiling the women and weakening the men. 

  


You may ask any questions in the comments below.


	2. Chapter I.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Amy's POV

I can't get it out of my mind. The smell of the pair together makes my stomach boil and spin in ways it never does. I mean I shouldn't even be writing in this, but Miss Jo and I, well Miss Jo really wanted to right this book. Wanted to do something different, by having a slave and mistress write together. As scandalous as this would be it doesn't really bother me though. I've always been able to read and write, since I was small child. I'm a prodigy, they say. Smarter than anyone else even Miss Jo, but I can't be can I? A slave, but not just a slave, but a slave child but not just any slave child, a slave girl, with the ability to read and write. At most I should be able to think basic things, you know be able to cook, take care of whoever, work with who ever, sleep with who ever Master William says to. That last thing I mentioned it scares me. I know what I, as young _omega_ woman, am suppose to do. I mean it's happened to all the omegas in my family, male and female. It's damn near just expected, as much as the sunrise is suppose to happen. I've always wondered what has spared me from it, at 20 this should have happened a while ago. But it didn't. You must be wondering why it didn't happened, I know I do. I would like to say it's because of Miss Jo. But my mind says it wasn't her, but instead it was just Master William didn't allow anything to happen to me, or at least I guess. I've never been taken any of the guest rooms, or down into the underground parlor rooms, where the alphas and beta men, go to hang out after one of the parties. I always go home to my parents or sleep in the nursery next to Miss Jo's room. I probably should tell you about the nursery, but I'll get to that when I get to Claudia. Or maybe I should let Miss Jo tell you that. Anyway I've always known my place, and that means that anything out of it like being a prodigy, has to be kept quiet. And the fact that this is being done at all is criminal. Well, the letting me write part, no one taught me how to read or write, I just know, so on that aspect there's nothing to worry about. Anyway back to why my stomach is still turning sideways.

Miss Lilly and Ally.

  
There I said, well wrote it. Miss Lilly and Ally were our closest friends. Miss Lilly was a pretty young woman, fierce in every way, yet gentle and soft-hearted romantic too. She was suppose to marry Billy Carson. And while my personal opinion and disdain of him is best left unsaid. He was kind, and caring to Miss Lilly, anyhow. He tried to be her world. I wonder if he knew. Anyway he was what was expected, a strong beta gentleman, and she a strong (just not like a man) yet soft and caring beta woman. They were a match made in heaven.  
And then there was Ally, short for Alistair. Alistair was an omega servant, there are few beta and omega females, here in Levin. At least half of us live here at Sunfield, with the nearly the other half at Simple Harvest.  The rest are scattered and few between the rest of the plantations around here. And this is were Alistair comes in, he was a male omega servant for Miss Lilly. Treated her the way he should, with respect and dignity, doing every single wish as if it came from the lips of a dying mate. Maybe that was their down fall.   
To make a long story short, they ended having sex, a lot. Including when Ally was having his heat, and one thing lead to another and Miss Lilly and Ally had made a bond. Know from what I know, Bill had to have know, there's know way he wouldn't. You're intended that you're living with doesn't just have a bond mark and you don't know it.1 Anyway it dissolve into a bunch of craziness, and Ally and Miss Lilly were hung. That was about one and a half weeks ago. And their bodies as still there smelling, rotting, and half-eaten. 

  
And I know your next question is where those bodies are, and why I've seen them. The bodies are hanging from a tree that's deep enough in the forest that most people who live in Levin, would forget about it once they reach home, but noticeable enough that if anyone dared to leave, they would be reminded of what happens when you step out of line. I can hear your next question, "What was I doing out there?".  Simple, I was accompanying Miss Jo and her brother, Mister Collins and his very pregnant wife, Miss Sarah, to the Milan county shopping area. Where various fruits sellers, slavers, and shops were. 

  
Nothing eventfull happened in the market. Just said "HI" to people and asked for things Miss Jo forgot for, and well... that's that. I helped Miss Jo shopped. Well except one thing. I suppose it's time to tell you about the horse.

Well technically horses.

 

We were in the open market buying fruit from a stall as a man was pulling a pair of horses down the road. I turned and left in the direction of the horses. It was one of those times where my omega instincts had taken over my survival instincts. I should have turn tail, and ran right next to Miss Jo's side, but I didn't. Instead I ran towards the horses, apples in hand and fed them. I shouldn't have feed them, I shouldn't have walked over to them but alas I did.

I remember their breath on my hands as they tickled them. They, the horses, enjoyed the apples they were given.

"Who the hell are you!?"

It was like being doused with water to force to wake up someone from a dream. Disorientation was the only feeling I knew, and words were useless. For all I knew words were figments of my imagination.

"Sir...I..."

 His hand was on my shoulder and he whipped me around. His other hand flew into an arc, and was going to come crashing down.

"Don't you dare hit her!"

Miss Jo's voice ran out. It wasn't the typical sound of how Miss Jo sound but deeper and more gravelly. A frown was on her face and her hands on her hips, her eyes were a shiny, metallic red.

"O-Of course, miss." 

The man shied away from her and tossed me in to her arms.

"Would you like the horses?" He asked her, an appeasement.

"Certainly." Miss Jo said, her frown becoming a smile.

During the wagon ride home. Mister Collins, scolded the pair of us. And said that tomorrow morning we were going to have a talk with Master William and Mistress Ruth. 

 

And so I write in this book with my thoughts lingering on Miss Lilly and Ally. Miss Jo's eyes, I saw them turn red. Not the silver they were suppose to. I don't know how far in the future you maybe reading this or where in the world you may live. I know that many cultures react differently to a beta woman reacting the way Miss Jo did to me, an omega woman but here you'll end up like Miss Lilly and Ally. And thus why my thoughts keep coming back to them. 

 

 

> Footnotes: 
> 
> 1The Carsons were living with the Jackson at this time.


	3. Chapter I.II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Jo's POV

I hate my brother. I hate parents, And most of all, I hate Aunt Colleen. And now it's storming, and we're stuck here until the stupid storm ends. Oh how wonderful. 

I should explain myself. First off, I don't know if Amy's going to do this but I read her chapter 1. It was good, and it gives me the excuse to write about my stupid, idiot family. If I had a choice, I would run far, far away from here, probably to New England or France, and be free. I'm a spinster in all but name. I've probably haven't presented yet because I'm infertile, or at least that's what the doctors say. 2And what man or alpha wishes to marry an infertile woman. Thus a spinster in all but name. I would love to leave this place and never look back. I can't stay in a place where I will be constantly judge about my spinster-ness or be pity for it. I want to leave, and do something, maybe even travel the world. Writing would be nice, I've done it a few times and made money off of it. I'm good, or at least good enough to get paid. I could also teach, but unless I go west 3 that's not a viable option. And that writing part brings us to this book. I could make a killing if I take a time of my life and compare it to Amy's. I'd sell it, though everyone identity will have to be kept secret, and all that. But it'll be good and at least up north I could make a killing. And here, well I may just make money from the actually claim that it was my slave who wrote her parts. It would make for some interest publicity at least.

Any way you must be wondering what I was whining about earlier about my stupid, idiotic family. Well today is the start of my family reunion. As many people on both sides of my family 4 come here. You see, my brother wasn't lying when he said he'll bring this up with our parents. That morning before breakfast but after I was ready for the day I was called in to a small pallor room.5 There were three sofas in the room, all around a brown tea table. If you looked at the room from where you entered the part of the table that was facing you, had know sofa, but the other three did.  I sat on the one on the right, with Amy on my right. Across from us was Collins and Sarah and Aunt Colieen. And at the front of the table was my mother and father.

You know I get my blonde hair from my mother, my father is a dark haired man. Yet my green eyes come from him. As to where my brother's brown hair comes from, we argue that it comes from our grandfathers. And his blue eyes, are that of my mother's. My Aunt Colieen looks like an older version of my mom, with just slight lighter blonde hair. And Sarah, has the blackest hair I've seen, even darker than Amy's with brown eyes instead of the blue or green of my family.

Once I sat down it was time to begin.

"Lester, the tea."

"Of course sir."

Placed in front of use was seven cups of tea, one for everyone including Amy. We all took our cups and began to drink.

"Jo, in light of recent events, we think that you're not infertile." Aunt Colieen began. 

I swallowed my tea.

"Wha...what in the world are you talking about. Just because I got -

"It's not just because of yesterday," Sarah interrupted.

"You fight with alphas all the time." Collins added

"You challenge both mine and Collins authority." Dad interjected

"And you shouldn't be able to. Presented or not." Mom slipped on.

"So...what does that mean?"

"A lot of things." Aunt Colieen replied.

"But first-

Amy threw her cup on the table. A keen whine escape her lips. 

"...resp tea!"

"And?"

"It's more well known as -"

"Presenting tea I know, I've had it before, still haven't presented."

"That's were our mistake was." Dad jumped in. "This time there was going to be no more mistakes. So we watched you and made sure that we could figure it out. And the answer was staring us straight in the face.You were compatible with - "

"No..." Amy voice was a ragged whisper. "It can't be, grandmother..."

"That blasted woman, I knew she knew." Mom exclaimed

"Please...she was trying to protect both me and Miss Jo."

"From what?" I asked

"Form us being compatible...presenting,,,being...you know." Amy breathed out, her voice ragged.

"No...I don't" I was getting annoyed, and frustrated. I rubbed at my temples. "What's going on?"

"The two of you are presenting. Amy is going to have her heat and you, dear sister are going to have your rut." Collins interjected

It was quiet, except for the soft keen Amy was making. She had curled up into a ball on the other side of the sofa. My throat felt dry and tight, and I didn't know whether I wanted to punch someone or start to break down in tears. My family forced me to present and not only that they forced someone they though I was compatible with as well. I mean I knew how it worked it's happened before. But this time they were sure, and not only that it was an unwelcome compatibility. If anyone else found out, well Amy and I were the next Lilly and Ally. To think that my family, including my own parents would risk both mine and Amy's lives like that appalled me.

"Once  _this_ is over with will talk about your "spinsterhood" and about the plans I have for the pair of you over the summer." Aunt Colieen's voice ranged in the air, a bit muffled.

"All of you out!" Collins said. "And you breath this to a single soul, you're dead! Do you understand!"

A small chorus of "Yes sir, Mister Collins" rang out. 

"And sweetheart, please do bond, it'll make everyone lives easier if the pair of you do." Mom said, as Dad pulled her out.

"And food will come for the dumbbell over here." Dad said pointing to the metal box in the wall next to the door. Before he closed the door to the parlor and locked it. 

And with that I pulled the book out from underneath my dress and started writing in it. And that's what I've been doing. My body feels like a string strung tight. I'm strip down to my undergarments, and ~~my cock~~ ~~my penis~~   ~~my phallus~~   my cock has been standing at attention for some time now and won't go down. Amy now sits across from me strip down bare, touching rubbing herself. It makes my mouth absolutely water. Her scent is indescribable, it smells like home. And the thoughts that fill my head when I think of it. I just don't know what to say, expect it's best left in the bedroom. And on top of that she moans my name every so often. The litany of "Jo"s can only keep going before I lose my head entirely, so I need to end this quickly. 5

Know many of you must be wondering why I abhor my parents and family so. And I just told you. They put my life in danger. Now you might be saying, well it's not like anyone else knows? But the thing is everyone will know soon enough. Now we're playing cat-and-mouse with everyone. Not only must we convinced everyone else in my family not to form a mob and try to kill me. Amy needs to be freed and takes time lots of time. And we both need to be out of here before everyone else in Levin forms a mob and make us in to the next Lilly and Ally. So yeah I hate my parents. And my brother. And his wife. And my Aunt Colieen. 

Definitely Aunt Colieen, because she has been talking with my parents about my future for years now. And if anyone had planned this it was Aunt Colieen. She was the family's schemer if you could call her one. And thus I hate Aunt Colieen the most.

And so I end this chapter on a positive rather than a negative. 1. I will at least have something to write about. 2. At least I'll have kids. 3.I'll probably be married, now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Footnotes:
> 
> 1 Please stop using Miss to refer to me. It's just Jo, to you. Just because you showed me the wonderful world of Shakespeare doesn't mean you're smarter than me.
> 
> 2I probbably would have ended up infertile if what happened later, didn't happen. But it didn't.
> 
> 3 And I'm not sure if I want to go out west, I want an adventure but a civilized one at that.
> 
> 4 It's mostly my dad's side of the family. Though my mother's parents and her sister, Aunt Colieen come every year.
> 
> 5 We have at least 5 pallor rooms. 2 small ones that remind me of studies. There 3 are much bigger, ones for the women, ones for the men and the other for slaves when everyone decides to bring them but no one wants them in the room.
> 
> 6 You can figure out whether I mean end my writing quickly, end my rut and Amy's heat quickly or both. That's up to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write about thier heat/rut?  
> If yes how so:  
> 1.From one of their points of view? If so, who's?  
> 2 From a 3rd person omniscient view aka I am god and I can read everyone minds.  
> 3.From both their points of views? As sepreate chapters? One big and long one?  
> 4.Should this be in the story at all or, apart of a smutty oneshot series?


End file.
